


Bingo!

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The UK bingo info I used can be found <a href="http://playingbingo.co.uk/land-bingo/guides/03-bingo-numbers-and-their-names.php#axzz0or67Nmky">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bingo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/gifts).



> The UK bingo info I used can be found [here](http://playingbingo.co.uk/land-bingo/guides/03-bingo-numbers-and-their-names.php#axzz0or67Nmky).

"Eyes down," Albus Dumbledore announced to the crowded hall.

Sirius picked up his dabber—Gryffindor red even here—and looked to the five different sheets of numbers spread across the table. 

"Three and four!"

Remus frowned as he looked at his two bare tickets. 

"I've always been the lucky one," Sirius said with a grin as he marked two squares. 

"Have you now?" Remus said out of the corner of his mouth. "Not a single one on either of my tickets yet."

"All the sevens, seventy-seven."

"How did you end up here then? Weren't exactly lucky then," Remus finished as he finally marked a square.

"Better me than Harry," Sirius said with an irritated shrug. "He's happy now, with three gorgeous kids, although he's taken up with—"

"Yes, yes, Draco Malfoy. I think you remind me every single day." Remus daubed a square on one of his tickets. He never could understand how Sirius always did better than he did, day in, day out. Was it even possible to cheat here? Remus looked at Sirius shrewdly. If there was a way, Sirius knew it.

"Duck and dive, twenty-five!"

"From what I've heard, Teddy has his eye on young James," Sirius said leadingly and Remus couldn't help the flush that coloured his cheeks. 

"He's of age now." 

"Of course, he is. A Lupin would never mess around with anyone underage," Sirius teased and earned himself an elbow in the side.

"We were both underage then, you prat."

"Your place or mine, sixty-nine!"

"My lucky number," they said together and then broke into laughter, before being shushed by Madam Pince.

"This isn't the library," Sirius stage whispered to Remus as they both looked back down at their tickets.

"Tom's tricks, number six!"

"Bingo!" Remus and Sirius turned around to see who had won although they both were sure they recognised the familiar voice. Sirius watched him stand at the back of the hall and groaned.

"Not my brother again. I swear Snivellus gives him the best tickets." They both looked to the table at the front of the hall where Snape sat at Albus's right, stacks of bingo tickets in piles in front of him.

Snape looked from Regulus, who was approaching the table to have his ticket verified, to Sirius and smirked.

"Bloody bastard."

"Even now you two can't get along."

"Death hasn't changed me that much, Remus." 

Tickets were crumpled and torn, new sheets spread before them as everyone in the hall prepared for a new game. 

Remus's brow furrowed. "I thought James said he was coming tonight."

Sirius laughed. "I doubt that's what he said but I'm sure it's true."

"Eyes down."

Remus looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "What about us?"

"Oh, we're coming too." Sirius squeezed Remus's inner thigh. " _After_ I beat my brother."

"Getting plenty, number twenty!"


End file.
